An Unknown Love
by april2091
Summary: Kiba has been friends with Toko for almost a year now.  They know almost everything about each other and rely on each other for almost anything.  What happens when he starts seeing her in a new light despite being three years older than her?
1. Get Better Baka

Kiba has been friends with Toko for almost a year now. They know almost everything about each other and rely on each other for almost anything. What happens when he starts seeing her in a new light despite being three years older than her? Rated M for mature content in later chapters (lemon ^.^). KibaXOriginal

By: Kiwi

**Chapter 1: Get Better Baka**

It was a day like every other, she was heading to the hospital to train under Sakura as instructed by the Hokage. She grumbled, it was six in the morning, the air cool and yet her body was overheating. "What the hell?" She yelled at nothing only to get a response.

"What do you mean what the hell?" Came none other than the voice of Kiba Inuzuka.

She turned around glaring at him, "It is nearly freezing out here and I'm overheating. Can you explain that one since you decided to question it?"

"No sorry to tell you Toko I can't, but you might want to calm down in case it's something serious." He sighed as he caught up to her and was now walking in step with her.

"What the hell would you know stupid mutt." She muttered under her breath getting a stare from Akamaru. She rolled her eyes and continued to walk, finding that the Inuzuka had followed her all the way to work. "Stalker much?" She teased him.

"No, you have to give me my shots remember my appointment?"

She groaned yet again to find Sakura commenting on it this time, "You don't look so well and by the sound of that groan, something's wrong. You're usually one to enjoy Kiba's company."

"I'm fine. Would everyone just back off." She yelled, throwing her arms in the air as she led Kiba to the checkup room. She heard the door click behind them and turned around to see him staring at the floor, "Toko, what's wrong? I know you and you aren't like this unless-"

She knew how that sentence was supposed to be finished off and sighed in defeat, "I have a temperature well over one hundred. When I should of called of sick it was too late. That's all now we should start on your checkup." She turned facing him, clipboard in hand with his stats on it. Pointing towards the bed she gestured him to sit on it and began pulling out what utensils she needed in order to administer his shots. She felt a slight dizziness overcome her and put both hands on the counter she was facing as she tried to gain control of her body but it only became worst.

"Sakura wants to know what's taking so long?" Shizune came in and the Inuzuka looked over at her, a look of concern on his face.

"Toko really shouldn't be working today. I can get my shots administered any day of the week but she can't get better if she's-" He heard it before he saw it, Toko's grasp releasing the counter as she began to fall to the floor and he caught her just in time.

"That could've ended a lot worst. What was she thinking?" Shizune just spoke to herself as she left the room, noting to the Inuzuka she was going to go get Sakura. It was only a few minutes before Toko opened her eyes to find herself still in the arms of the young Inuzuka and she slurred, "Whathappened?"

"You my dear, are probably getting sent home. You passed out." He grinned that overly cocky grin of his and she sighed in utter defeat.

"You think you know it all don't you Kiba." That was the first time all morning she had called himb y his first name and it caused him to smile out of sincerity, "How was the mission? You know I missed having my best friend around."

"Same here. It went fine, there were few casualties for once although I guess that's how it goes when you get used to the A rank missions and get sent out on a C rank one." Just as he was about to continue, Sakura finally walked into the room grimacing at the girl that laid in his arms.

"Sensei, I'm sorry-"

"You are three years younger than us. When you're out of health, no matter how adolescent you may be, you ALWAYS call in." Toko and Kiba winced at the harshness in Sakuras voice.

"Hai Sensei. Gomenesai." Toko held a complete apologetic look as Kiba helped her to her feet.

"Kiba, I talked to Tsunade. Since you're the only one who's close to Toko and not on a mission right now or for the next few days, you're watching over her until she gets better." Sakura said, as she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, "And I mean she better be one hundred percent better, body temperature at exactyl 98.6 degrees farenheit. Do you understand me?" He merely nodded as he guided Toko out of the room and sat her down in a visitor's chair.

"So you have two choices of transportation, Aka's back or mine." He grinned yet again and Toko was beginning to question his intentions.

"Yours. No offense to Aka but he doesn't have enough control over the bouncing of his body when he runs." She smiled softly at Kiba. Despite being three years older than her, the Inuzuka had taken a liking to her and they got along fairly well. Whenever she needed someone to just listen, he was there and vice versa. She had just turned seventeen when Sakura chose to take her on as an apprentice as the Hokage had suggested she do and now a year later, she was preparing to turn eighteen and move up from the apprenticeship.

Kiba kneeled down in front of her allowing her to climb on his back. She found herself comfortable as he walked out of the hospital carrying her, her head resting on his shoulder. "Kiba I missed you." She whispered just before drifting off as he began running to her overly familiar house. He knew he didn't knock and that her mother was fairly familiar with him, but he did so anyways, not wanting to shock her too much when she saw Toko on his back.

"Oh Kiba-" Her mother began to speak, "Kiba what happened to her?"

"She has a fever and my mission is to stick by her side until she's better." He said it softly, not wanting to wake the young girl from her slumber.

"And here Tsunade was getting ready to let her start going on missions again." Her mother shook her head as she gestured for Kiba to come in with her daughter, "Lay her on the couch, I'll make some tea for when she waks up and then I have to head off to work." He merely nodded as he set Toko gently on the couch and placed one of the many blankets over her sleeping form. He watched for a moment as she curled up and when he noticed her mother not looking, leaned down kissing her forehead, "Get better baka."


	2. You Love Me?

_Yep she said she loved him...but takes it back suddenly. Oh dear. Only time will tell what will happen :) Review please! Thanks._

**Chapter 2: You Love Me?**

She woke up to the smell of tea and honey, her head pounding as she looked around the room for any signs of her mother. The last thing she truly remembered was getting yelled at by Sakura-sensei, everything else remaining quite a blur in her head. "Kiba?" Her voice raspy, she wasn't sure if he had stuck around or not and slowly stood up when she heard no response.

Walking to the dining room table she found a note next to the tea that was waiting for her. The note reading _'Here's some tea to help with the fever. I decided to take a shower. Haven't had one since I came home this morning, I'll be down soon. Aka will keep you company if you wake up before I'm downstairs. -Mutt'_ She laughed at the signature he had chosen to use, knowing that he only allowed her to call him that now and days. Sipping the tea slowly, she made her way back to the couch inviting Akamaru to curl up next to her, "Why don't we watch a movie?" The dog yipped in response, and she smiled at the fact he had agreed and slipped in one of the many films her mother had recently rented. Of course it was like Kiba to show up just as it was beginning in only a pair of his sweatpants none the less. It took all her will power to only look at his face as she spoke, "The tea is helping a little and I thought maybe a movie would suffice in making time pass by."

He smiled at her, "Anything you want."

"So that means cuddle time isn't out of the question right?" She smirked, and decided to tease him. "Come here Akamaru buddy!" She glomped the dog gaining a look of jealousy? Kiba was nearly glaring at his best dog friend and she decided not to push it. "Aww poor baby. Come here." She patted next to her and he sat down wrapping his arm around her.

"I really wish you didn't strain yourself the way you do. I mean I go on missions and don't strain myself nearly as bad." He sighed, absent mindedly running a hand through her hair.

"I didn't realize you worried so much about me. I'm sorry." She sighed as the movie began.

"It's okay. Let's just watch the movie and hopefully this is just a minor cold for you." He smiled at her, returning his gaze to the TV screen quickly after.

She felt her inner-side speaking to her suddenly as she became aware of their close proximity. _'Oh my god, he's shirtless.'_

'Shut up. It's Kiba, your best friend. The one who is three years older than you!'

_'So! He's shirtless.'_

'Okay so he is handsome, but he's more like a brother to me.'

_'Liar'_

'Am not.'

_'Areeee tooooo!'_

She groaned slightly aloud as she realized her inner self was right, she had had the biggest crush on him for some time, but since things remained unchanging between them, she had let it go and continued treating him as nothing more than a friend. "You okay?" She heard him ask, his eyes still on the movie.

"Yeah." She sighed softly, resting her head on his shoulder as she got into the movie. It was good at first but she found herself bored at some point and drifting into sleep.

"Looks like someone still needed some rest huh Akamaru?" Kiba grinned at his companion.

"She likes you." Akamaru said to his friend.

"Yeah right. She just doesn't feel good, she's always like this." Kiba frowned slightly, "I wish it were that way but I don't know that it'd work out buddy."

"She likes you and when the time comes I'm going to say I told you so." The dog said before climbing off the couch and walking away from the pair on the couch. "Remember to turn the TV off before you fall asleep. You know how her mom gets." And with that, he went to his own slumber.

Kiba merely sighed, "Yeah, yeah." Before turning off the TV and carrying Toko to her room. Laying her on the bed gently he looked down at her sleeping form once more as he pulled the covers over her.

Her eyes fluttering open gently as she felt the presence of someone, she looked up at Kiba's form in the dark room. "Don't go. Please."

"Something wrong?" He was genuinely worried about her and her suddenness to ask him to stay.

"I had a bad dream." She was tugging at his hand gently and he abided, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Your father again?" She merely nodded at his question, "They've been happening a lot more lately."

"I see. I'll stay okay." He felt worried, whenever she had the dreams, she began to act out and that was what had gotten her into trouble in the first place, putting her on suspension from missions. He climbed into the bed and pulled her close to him.

"Kiba, I'm eighteen in a few days."

"As your best friend I'm already aware." He looked down at her, to see she was returning the gaze and just grinned, "I'm not going to forget that easily just ask Shino."

She giggled, "I love you." It came out before she knew what she was saying and she tried to figure out a way to retract it quickly or at least fix it.

"You love me?" All he could think to himself was that if it were true, he'd be leaping for joy but he could see the conflict in her blue eyes, nearly glaring back at him in the dark.


	3. Please Forgive Me

_Okay so I failed to mention when first posting some of the previous chapters this has some SakuxKiba and HinaxNaru. Although the Sakura and Kiba bit only lasts through the date when she realizes before Kiba that he has interest for only one person. Why is it everyone else is realizing this before him? When will he realize it? Well review me and maybe you'll find out in chapters to come ;)_

**Chapter 3: Please Forgive Me**

"J-just forget I said that." She turned away from him blushing.

"Um, okay then." He sighed to himself, not wanting to push something she didn't want to talk about and merely lay there with her, closing his eyes.

She got comfortable again and fell asleep with him, only waking when she felt him shift, and weight lifting off the bed. She wanted to tell him not to go, but thought it better after what she had done the night before not to. When she was sure he was out of her room, she sat up and stared at Akamaru, "I'm so stupid Aka." She frowned at the dog.

He wished in that moment he could talk to her, but he could do nothing more than comfort the frowning girl and as he nuzzled her hand, she began crying. 'Poor thing. If only he knew.' Akamaru thought to himself. She pushed him away and stood up collecting some clothes and going into the bathroom she began a shower while Kiba began cooking them breakfast. When his companion finally came to the kitchen, he merely looked down at him, "Why are you so quiet Akamaru?" The boy grinned, thinking it was just the dog being stubborn.

"You're hurting her and you don't even know it." He was blunt with his best friend. As much as he loved Kiba, he also loved Toko and hated when she was hurting. "After everything she's been through and the way you know her, you can't tell when she's hurting?"

"I sensed it." Was all the boy said before he went about cooking breakfast silently. Akamaru leaving him alone as he curled in a corner, sighing to himself.

She walked out of the bathroom in a pair of black shorts and a white tank top, drying her hair. "Hey look, it's the almost birthday girl!" Kiba grinned, not letting her see him withdrawn as he tried to figure out how to make her feel better. "Oh your mom left a note. Something about going to see Tsunade-sama."

"Hmm wonder what shishou wants." She said quietly to herself but gaining a look from both males, "It's nothing. She's just not going to let me on any missions anytime soon especially after this. And of course it only took me a day to get better." She took a seat at the table watching as Kiba put the eggs and bacon on to two plates, handing her one as he joined her at the table.

"That's what you get for not reacting knowledgeably when your body is overheating." He teased her and she just rolled her eyes.

"Uh huh, this coming from the boy who goes on missions no matter what his body is telling him and comes back injured most times despite hating hospitals. I'm sure you're advice will be wonderfully helpful."

"Okay. You win." He grinned wider, glad that she was feeling slightly better both pyhysically and emotionally.

"So Naruto tells me you and Sakura are going out?" She was treading on dangerous territory, mostly on her own part because it meant she was prone to getting hurt, but she was willing to accept that, and be there as his friend no matter what.

"We're going out on a date. That's all. She asked me out and I figured I'm always on missions but when I"m here, I'm always hanging out with the guys or, well you. Naruto thought I could use a romantic life so he kind of meddled with it." He looked down at the plate in front of him, twirling his food with a fork as he waited to see how she was going to respond.

"I see. Well I have errands to run, you really don't have to stick-"

"My mission is to watch over you. I'm going to watch over you so I'll come with you on the errands and then tonight I have that date." He looked at her wide-eyed, not wanting to leave her side for anything until she was better, but knew he couldn't refuse to go on the date. Naruto would have his neck.

"Okay." She sighed, finishing what she could of the food and grabbing her bag, "I'm ready to go when you are then."

"I'm all set." He grinned as he walked up to her, staring down at her, his form almost half a foot taller than her own.

-One Hour Later-

"Well that went well." She giggled with the bags in her hands, "What time are you-"

"Hey Kiba! You're suppose to be on your way to meet Sakura-chan! And I'm suppose to be on my way for Hinata! Baka." Naruto came, nearly dragging the Inuzuka away from her.

He stared back at Toko, an apologetic look on his face as he saw her frown. He hadn't meant to just abandon her like that, in fact he hadn't meant to leave her until absolutely possible but knew she'd forgive him. Or at least that was what he was hoping as he whispered to himself, "Please forgive me."


	4. I Love You

_Toko has the courage...or does alcohol have something to do with it? Or a certain mischievous dog? Read to find out and if I don't at least get a few reviews for this one, I don't know that I'm going to want to continue. _

**Chapter 4: I Love You**

Toko made her way home, not sure why she felt like breaking down all of a sudden. Just as she was getting ready to turn the corner she ran into Kakashi. She had talked to him on occasion but never in depth so found it unusual when he spoke to her. "Hey, what seems to be the problem?" He was slumped, one hand in his pocket the other holding one of his Icha icha paradise books.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She sighed, not wanting to explain it to a man she barely knew.

"Well where's Kiba, you're usually went him. I figured if I ran into you, I'd find him." Kakashi arched his eyebrow at her and she just sighed again.

"H-he's on a date. With Sakura."

"A date with Sakura?" Toko wasn't sure if it was hurt she heard in the mans voice but by the expression his eye gave, he didn't like the sounds of it at all. "Well how would you like to hang with me for a little bit. I may not be much fun, but I'll at least treat you to something." She could barely make out the smile that laid under the mask.

"I guess, but I have to drop these groceries off first." She gave a hint of a smile, not sure if she should be happy that a man nearly twice her age was offering her dinner but did her best to not think much of it.

"I'll help with those." He offered a hand to her taking a couple of the bags and followed her to the house. Her mother was home and looked at Toko curiously when she saw Kakashi following behind her, more groceries in hand.

"I just ran into her. Offered to eat dinner with her tonight since she didn't seem to have the company of Kiba." Kakashi chuckled as he tried explaining it and Toko merely glared at the man as they quickly departed before her mother had time to respond. The trip to wherever he was treating her to dinner was short and right before they turned the corner he told her to close her eyes. She never caught the name but when they sat down and she opened her eyes, they had managed to end up at the same place as Kiba, Sakura and the others.

"Kakashi! What are you up to!" She yelled at him in a whisper and watched as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I-I have a confession...wow this is really hard. I'm kind of in love with Sakura." He chuckled, "And when you told me Kiba was on a date with her-"

"Crazy psychotic man entered the picture." Toko finished off his sentence, laughing at him and realized she had gained the attention of the group.

"Hey it's Kakashi and Toko!" Naruto yelled across, "You two should come join us!"

"Whatever you say Naruto." Kakashi rolled his eyes, standing up. Obviously things were going the way he planned and Toko followed. When she went to sit inbetween Sakura and Kakashi, she felt a hand catch her arm. She looked down to find Kiba's eyes nearly pleading her to sit next to him and abided only to find that the minute Sakura and Kakashi were next to each other they couldn't take their eyes off of one another. "She kept bringing him up." Kiba whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

The shivers didn't go unnoticed by him and he asked, "Are you cold? Here use my vest." Not realizing he was the one to blame for the sudden shivers.

"So Toko! We hear you're going to be eighteen tomorrow! A fall birthday eh, that's pretty awesome for you." Naruto began making conversation and Toko blushed almost as bad as Hinata used to.

"Y-yeah. I-I guess." When she couldn't get herself to calm down she felt Kiba's hand rubbing her back trying to soothe her and let her know it was okay. No one was here to interrogate her, that's what she had to remember but she had gotten used to only hanging out with people one on one that when it came to groups, she didn't know how she was supposed to be.

"Hey we're all friends here, right guys!" Naruto laughed, "It's okay Toko, anyone who's a friend of Kiba's is a friend of ours. Believe it."

This caused Toko to giggle, "You're just as rambunctious as Kiba said."

"And so she speaks!" Naruto said it as if it was a declaration causing everyone to burst out laughing.

"I think I'm going to go get a couple drinks, anyone want anything." Kiba was grinning ear to ear as he stood up asking the group, "I want a shot of whiskey!" Naruto took up the offer quickly.

"Make that three." Sakura spoke up, glaring at Naruto. He should of known perfectly well that he wasn't the only one who drank whiskey.

"You want anything Toko?"

"Um Kiba,, she can't-" Naruto was intervening and Kiba glared at him, "I'll cover, if anyone tries saying anything."

"Just a strawberry Daquiri." Everyone stared at her in awe that she even knew alcoholic beverages and she pointed out, "I'm a teenager, I'm going to try things. And I shouldn't drink something as strong as whiskey. Mom will pick up on it quickly."

They all just shrugged it off and let Kiba get the drinks, enjoying the rest of their night amongst friends and food. Just as quickly as it began, it ended. Kakashi taking Sakura home (the others sure they were now an item) and Naruto and Hinata heading off to their apartment, leaving Kiba and Toko to one another once more. They walked out into the brisk air of the night and Toko was glad he had let her borrow his vest as she wrapped it tightly to her form. "So that was fun." Kiba leaned down as they walked, grinning at her.

"Y-yeah." She slurred, she had had a bit more than intended, "Who who would've knowwwn. That we'd all get to spend time with the one's we like." She had no consciousness of what she was saying, but her innerself was screaming, "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"

"One's they like?" His eyebrows were arched and he had stopped walking, grabbing her arm, "Toko, why won't you just admit it!"

"Admit what?" She giggled still slurring but slowly she was coming down from the buzz.

"Toko. I think, I like you and last night I was sure you said you loved me. Why won't you just admit it?" He was nearly begging.

When he told her he liked her, it hit her hard, and she was wide awake, "Kiba, I-" She looked up at him, they were so close to each other, faces merely inches away. And before she could finish the sentence, Akamaru shoved her into Kiba, closing the space between them, she kissed him. When they pulled out of it, both were flushed, "I love you." She whispered.


	5. I Know You'll Make Me Feel Better

_I'll give you cookies if you review ;) pleasse! Seriously though, if you like the story let me know. I'm really looking for inspiration to continue it and I've already made it to chapter five in less than a week. That's got to say something about how dedicated I will be if only I could get people to like it. Oh yeah, later on there's going to be a little more KakaxSaku, NaruxHina :) and even maybe ChojixIno and ShikaxTem. But if you want to find out what happens with his clan, what happens to the relationship, I really need the reviews. -Kiwi_

**Chapter 5: I Know You'll Make Me Feel Better**

"I love you."

"If you love me, then what's the problem Toko. Seriously?" His expression held sadness, causing her to sigh as she held back tears.

"You're three years older than me, you have to settle with someone soon and I've just begun my life. You're expected to be the head of your clan soon, you've told me-"

"I don't care if they want me to be. I'll wait. Until you're ready." He was begging again and she couldn't take it. She knew his family all too well, they weren't going to settle for him waiting, they'd make her decide if she wanted to be a part of his life or not. There would be pressure, no matter how hard he tried to avoid it for her sake.

"You'll wait, your family won't."

"You aren't being fair! You won't even give them a benefit of a doubt!" He had released her, yelling at her now and she couldn't resist anymore, the tears came spilling out.

"I'm sorry! This is why I didn't want to tell you!" She ran off, throwing his vest to the ground as she made a getaway. She wanted to be far from her home, far from everything and knew the perfect secluded place to do that. She had needed this for a while, as she ran as fast as she could, not stopping for anything until she stood upon her father's grave.

"God dammit Akamaru why did I yell at her." Kiba was frantic now as him and Akamaru ran behind her, trying to keep up the best they could. "Aka, you're going to have to keep on her scent. I'm having-"

"It's because she covered it idiot." The dog nin spoke to his owner gaining a glare, "Not my fault. You should of told her about the extension you got from your family for this reason. You sure have a way with woman."

This caused Kiba to remain silent as they finally caught up to her, they didn't make her aware of their prescence just merely watched as she sobbed and talked to a grave, they weren't sure whos. "-I wish you were here. I wish I could just figure out what I want for my life. I couldn't even tell mom what I wanted for my eighteenth birthday. If I can't make a decision so small, so unimportant how can I make one that's important daddy."

When Kiba heard her say daddy, his heart broke for her, "I should've told her. I"m going to tell her."

"Wait." Akamaru spoke up, sighing, "Give her your pendant as a sign she can trust you'll wait."

"Without mom's per-"

"Right now, you should only be worried about the girl over there, not your mother's permission. You may be her pup, but she'll understand once you explain it to her." The dog urged Kiba to do as he said and he nodded, slowly approaching Toko.

"Hey you. I'm sorry." He was rubbing the back of his head not sure what he should be saying in that moment. "How long ago did he die?"

"Last year." It was a whisper through tears as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Toko, she gave me an extension on the marriage. She realized the situation before I even said anything. Hell everyone realized how much I liked you before I even realized it."

She went wide eyed staring at the grave as she comprehended what he was saying. "If you had told me that first then we-"

"I know. I'm sorry." He knelt down next to her, grabbing her chin, turning her face to his. "I want you to be mine and I want you to where my pendant."

"Kiba I-" Before she couold respond he had leaned in, kissing her and she felt his tongue asking for entrance to her mouth. She granted, hesitantly first but finding herself enjoying it. As they came out for air, she nodded, "I'm yours."

He grinned as he pulled her to him, inhaling her scent, "Good. And I never want to be the reason you cry ever again."

"You know you can't promise that." She was letting tears of happiness fall from her eyes as he held her close.

"Really now and what makes you say that?"

"Because you're making me cry out of happiness right now." She giggled and he echoed her laugh.

"When the time comes, and I have to mark you, I can only hope you won't cry." He said, his tone turning back to serious.

"Even if I do, I know you'll make me feel better."


	6. Maybe

_Alright, so this is a little short but it's one out of three chapters that sum up her birthday as it goes along. The next two ultimately being longer and with some surprises maybe. However, this story will be discontinued shortly if I don't get reviews on how I'm doing. I have lost motivation because I'm lacking reviews. :( I really want to continue this but it seems writers block and lack of motivation have both come into play and I really want to get my motivation going in order to rid myself of writer's block. So please! Be kind enough to review! Thanks :3_

**Chapter 6:** **Maybe**

They had made their way back to her house the pervious night, Kiba refusing to leave her side after such an emotional event for the two of them. In all honesty, he smelled the aroma of lust her body had been giving off for the last couple days and had to do everything in his power not to claim hers as his that night. Instead they ended up cuddling and she woke in his arms, as he stared down at her, whispering, "Happy Birthday."

"Why thank you. I'm glad you got to be the first person to say that to me this year. I was honestly getting sick of waking to my mother saying it first." She giggled.

"Oh really now?" He teased her and Akamaru came up on the bed, laying his head in her lap. "Hey! She's my girlfriend."

'Well then do something about it.' The dog nin stuck his tongue out at his owner, causing Toko to giggle more.

"I should go take a shower and go see what mom has planned." She sighed, gesturing Akamaru to climb off of her and he did so, Kiba whining slightly as she left the bed and began getting clothes for herself. "I shouldn't be too long, if you want to go downstairs that's fine."

He merely nodded, slipping on his own shirt as she disappeared into the bathroom, the only sign that she still existed was the sound of water running. 'So, when do we tell our friends?' Aka asked Kiba, leaving the boy to roll his eyes.

"When she's ready." He said, opening the door and heading down the stairs to the smell of eggs and bacon. "That smells really good!" He spoke with an ecstatic tone.

"Why thank you." Toko's mom turned around to smile at him, "I'm glad I did make enough, I thought she brought a guest home last night. Not that I'm not used to you randomly showing up."

"Yeah. Sorry bout that." He grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

"No problem. I'm guessing she hopped in the shower, so typical. I don't know why she bothers dressing up on her birthday, I don't have the money to throw her the kind of party she wants."

"She doesn't have any expectations of you." He was on the defensive for her now as her mother turned to face him, a shocked look covering her face.

"And how would you know?"

"How often does she rely on you for anything. I didn't understand it at first but now I kind of ge t it and I feel for her. She's so afraid of burdening you." He was angry that her mother may possibly think bad of her and felt himself growl under his breath.

"She-well she doesn't really. I never really noticed, but I still feel like she expects so much and that there's nothing I can-"

"There's nothing she wants you to do that you don't already."

Just as he was beginning to calm down, Toko walked into the kitchen eyeing the two of them, afraid of what turmoil may have been taking place. "Happy Birthday dear!" Her mother was faking happy emotions, she could tell but she let it go, thanking her and sitting at the table for breakfast.

"So, I was thinking, I have a surprise for you tonight. I mean if you're up for it." Any anger that Kiba had, diminished, as he sat grinning at the girl.

"Maybe." She teased, grinning back at him as her mother joined the two.


End file.
